What calls to us Pirates
by Wishing-for-a-Zoro-plushie
Summary: PoTC universe. Whoever said that when pirates, leave... they never come back? A trip to find a treasure that noone even knows about. But the secret is... the treasure could very well change the life of Will Turner... or James Norrington.R&R please!chp2 up
1. Making aquaintances

**Okay, so this is my first Pirates of the Caribbean story, so, be gentle. lol. I've been writing for a long time now, since I was thirteen, and I am now seventeen, so, it's been a while. But, yeah, I've never written a Pirates story before. It's in the Potc universe. I can't see there being any pairings in this. It's just, a pirates adventure. No romance, or very little if there will be any at all. **

**Don't ask me where it takes place. After the first movie I guess, cos I don't know what's going to happen in the third. I also hope that nothing I write in here will happen in the third movie. -.-' that would be annoying. So, just so you know, I have absolutely no idea what's going to happen in the third movie. Ok? **

**It's rated T simply because, well, ya know, there's gonna be some fighting and blood shed and blah blah blah, everything that comes with a Pirate story.  
I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. It belongs to Disney, the writers, and the director. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**What calls to us Pirates**_

**By Plushie**

_**Chapter 1: Making acquaintances**_

Thunder shook the sky above them, making some of the more easily scared members shiver in fright. They cowered and tried to hide away, but, a voice from the head of the ship stopped them from moving anywhere.

"Where do ye think yeh going you dogs! Get back to ye posts!" The captain called, lightning illuminating his rugged face and making him look twice as scary, and three times as mad as he usually did. Kohl blackened eyes, a rough beard and two beaded plaits hanging beneath. A tri-point hat sitting on his head, and beaded, braided hair. Arms set at a slight angle as he steered the _Pearl _as easily as if she were sailing through still waters. She rocked from side to side, almost teasing the strikes of lightning, and tempting them to come closer but they never did. Always kept their distance and watched, waiting.

"Cap'n?" An older man asked nearby. Gibbs was his name, and first mate was his place… for the moment. The captain grunted in response to show he was listening, sharp eyes watching the sea water before them for any dangers that might suddenly appear.

"Sir, might I ask where we're headed?" Gibbs inquired. This was a well practiced question, having been spoken at least a hundred or more times during their travels together. The captain, one Jack Sparrow, smiled languidly as he turned to Gibbs.

"Wherever the _Pearl _takes us, matey. Savvy?" and he turned back to the sea ahead. Gibbs nodded once and hurried down the stairs onto the main deck while Jack surveyed the situation before him. Men were running around the deck like ants, some climbing the rigging while others held tight to ropes that were holding down barrels of what was most likely, the rum. Jack smiled lopsidedly before pulling his beloved compass from his pocket and looking at it.

The needle was going haywire, swinging back and forth and sometimes spinning around without stopping. Jack snapped it shut and frowned. So… even he didn't know where they were going, and what he was wanting from that place. Another rumble of thunder cracked overhead and Jack almost laughed aloud at the ferocity, and the madness of it all. It was wonderful to be on the sea. Fantastic he might say. The _Pearl _felt good in his hands, and the wind felt even better. Rain began to pour, drenching the pirates almost instantly and turning what little percentage of visibility they had, into a complete zero. Waves were pounding the sides of the _Pearl _ferociously, making Jack raise an eyebrow at them.

"That can't be good." he muttered to himself and then bit his lip before shrugging. The crew should know when to get out of the way, and if they didn't… their fault. Not his problem… unless they fell overboard… and then that damned honest streak inside of him would make him turn around and go back and get them. Unless of course it wasn't the honest streak, and instead it was the fact that he needed that crew member for a specific job and if he didn't get the member back, then he wouldn't have the member for that job… and then they'd be sunk.

So, either way, if someone went overboard, it was their fault, and Jack would have to go and get them. The captain paused a moment at the weird train of thought his mind had taken before shaking his head and trying to see through the rain. And as suddenly as it had come, the storm was gone. Barely a flicker of lightning remained, no thunder could be heard, stars were appearing in the night sky and Jack could see clearly the place they were heading for. Port Royal.

---

Will Turner was never one for letting things that could be done today, go until tomorrow. He would get them done as he thought of them. Such as, going off to rescue Elizabeth as soon as she had been kidnapped by the undead pirates. That had been one. Impulsive, most of the time rash, that was Will to a 't'. But, that hadn't turned out so well. Despite the fact that now he was barely able to ever see Elizabeth, Will found it easier to focus on things other than his pirating adventure. But it was hard. The sea, every time he looked at it, it called out to him. Pirate blood is hard to deny, and even harder to deny is the pirate want for treasure that they can't have.

Pirates.

Will scoffed at the thought of being a pirate while he hammered at the metal of a brand new sword. This one was going to be hung over the mantel piece of a rich home owner. Will privately didn't like the idea of letting a beautiful sword go to waste like that, but, it was money and he needed it right now. As for pirating… well… it was a subconscious dream that would be subdued just as it had been the last few years before Will had even gone on his little adventure.

Lining the walls of most of the pubs these days was a face that Will would have rather forgotten. A grinning, almost maniacal face of a pirate that Will would never in his life forgive… but would always trust. Pirates weren't trustworthy… but Jack always managed to come through. Saving Elizabeth, (of course, Jack had just been out to look after his own sorry hide, and his ship then), saving him (actually… Jack had just been in the right place at the right time…) complimenting Will's hat.

Okay, so, Jack wasn't all that trustworthy, and nine times out of ten, the weaselly bastard was only out to save his own sorry hide. Will gave the sword one last pound and sparks flew everywhere before he picked it up and plunged it into a barrel of oil so it would harden and cool. Yes, it would be all too soon if Will never saw Jack Sparrow ever again.

"'Ello there young Turner!" a voice called. Well, some people did say the wishes came true. Will sighed as he turned around, glaring up at the slightly wavering pirate standing in the doorway.

"By rights I should turn you in." Will said slowly, making sure to keep an eye on Jack's hands and face. Though usually quite drunk and slow, and unbalanced… Jack was quick when it came to saving his own skin, or threatening someone. Mr Brown gave a hearty snore in the corner, and Will glanced at him before looking back at the doorway to see it shut, and Jack Sparrow already swaggering around the room to inspect the swords and whatnot.

"Still makin' swords, eh?" Sparrow asked, turning to Will with a large grin before the grin faltered and he looked past Will at Mr Brown in his chair, dead asleep before smiling again at Will.

"What do you want?" Will asked, grabbing a rag and wiping the sword he had just plunged into the water, on it. Grease, and metal shavings came off on the rag and Will lifted the sword and held it in line with his eye so he could see if it was straight and balanced. Jack lilted sideways a little, holding both hands out in an asking gesture.

"Please, young William, when did I ever say I wanted anything?" Jack asked, pocketing a rather fancy looking carving tool as he said this. He blinked for a moment before grinning again. Will raised an eyebrow as he turned to the pirate captain.

"You never did, but you're turning up here by sheer coincidence, is not sheer coincidence." Will replied and turned away, "And put that tool back, I need it to carve the inscription and the designs on the swords." Jack looked offended but put the tool back all the same.

"Dear laddie!" Jack cried, hurrying up behind the blacksmith, "The _Pearl _led me 'ere! It was 'er doin'! Not my fault!"

"No. Nothing ever seems to be your fault, does it Jack?" Will responded with an icy edge.

"You've hurt me dear William. 'Ere I am, out of the goodness of my pirate black heart, to see you and make sure you and your bonnie lass are doin' well, and all I get is the cold brick wall." and Jack crossed his arms and tapped a foot. Will sighed deeply.

"Bloody pirates…" he muttered to himself, hating the way that Jack was turning this whole discussion to his advantage. Jack had a bloody good knack for doing that. Turning back to the pirate captain, Will smiled.

"So what is it you want?" he asked again, leaning against the table behind him, crossing his arms and legs at the same time. Jack's lips twisted.

"Fine. If you wanna be that way, next time I come to Port Royal, I won't visit me best mate's son." and Jack turned to stomp (but instead swayed) away. Will raised an eyebrow.

"Fine." Will conceded and Jack turned to him with a roguish smile and a wink.

"Knew you'd come around." and he swaggered back over again. Will rolled his eyes and turned back to the sword again. It was time to reheat it. Wandering back over to the forge, Will placed the sword back in and turned around to find Jack barely a centimetre away. The Sparrow grinned and stepped away again.

"Knew it." he said swaggering over and peering down at the drunken Mr Brown. Will narrowed his eyes and Jack prodded the sleeping man before grinning and nicking his rum. Shaking his head and muttering in an annoyed fashion, Will turned back to the sword in the forge again.

"I knew you were missin' the sea boy!" Jack called jovially as he took a swig from the bottle. Taking it away, Jack frowned at it in disgust. Will turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Not what you expected?" he asked, indicating the bottle. Jack turned to Will, the look of disgust still on his face.

"What is this? That's not rum." and he shook the bottle for emphasis. Will had to laugh.

"Oh, it's rum alright." he replied, "But it's mixed with ten other different types of alcohol." and he pulled the sword out of the forge. Jack blinked at the bottle before shrugging and taking another swig. Swaying his way over to where Will was now hammering away at the sword again, Jack watched and waited for a few minutes before rolling his eyes when he realized Will was ignoring him. Plunging the sword once again into a barrel of oil, Will let it hiss and steam for being moving over to the hanging rack and placing it in a free spot. Taking off his gloves, Will turned in time to see Jack eyeing Mr Brown's pockets thoughtfully.

"I wouldn't do that." Will warned, crossing his arms. Jack snapped his hand away.

"Wasn't doin' nothin'." he replied before his mouth twisted and he swaggered back to Will, "Come on young William! I have an interesting proposition for your bored and tired out mind."

"My mind is neither bored, nor tired, and your propositions usually end up getting someone, namely me, into deadly trouble." Will responded. Jack grinned lopsidedly.

"Would it 'elp if I said sorry?" he asked a little sheepishly.

"No." Will replied petulantly. Jack frowned and waved his hand as he turned away.

"So 'ard ta please." he muttered. Will rolled his eyes.

"What's the proposition?" he asked. Jack turned back to him again, all smiles.

"Knew you'd see it my way! Now, as I was making my merry little way 'ere, I passed by an old mate of mine's home. But, he was entertainin' a few guests ya see, so-"

"So you decided you were going to have a little eavesdrop, yes?" Will cut him off, arms still crossed. Jack smiled.

"Thinkin' like a pirate already." and he chuckled. Will rolled his eyes once more, "But dear old Norrington should know better than to talk about those sorts of things in public."

"Well I doubt that he thought there would be a pirate hanging around outside his window." Will replied and then paused, "Wait… Norrington?" Jack twitched.

"Yes. Didn't I mention that?" he asked. Will shook his head, "Oh, well, now you know." and he grinned.

"What did he say?" Will asked slowly and cautiously. Jack's smile went from bright to dark in an instant. His eyes narrowed and the corner's of his lips seemed to curl even further upwards.

"Treasure me boy, enchanted treasure." Jack replied, his voice just above a whisper. Will's eyes narrowed as well, and though he tried desperately to deny it, he felt his heart start to pound just a little faster, and his longing to find it and return to the sea tripled in size. He frowned and turned away, but Jack tilted his chin up a little. More than his ability to find treasure and steal it successfully, Jack prided himself on being able to see through most people, whether they liked it or not. He took a slow step forward.

"You know," he began, meaning to tempt Will as much as he could while he had the chance, "it's great to be sailing on me _Pearl _again. The sea… the wind… the air…" and he paused even further this time for affect, "The freedom…" and he let the silence ring. Will frowned deeply and glared at the table he was resting his hands on before balling his hands into fists, and standing straight again.

"If I help you find this treasure… you'll leave me alone for the rest of my life?" He asked a little viciously. Despite what he was telling himself, he was dying to be out on the sea again. Jack smiled and inclined his head slightly.

"I'll leave you alone." he replied. Will watched him for any sign of deception, but the pirate captain was as unreadable as ever.

"What do you want me to do?"

---

That night was quiet in Port Royal. The taverns were open, and many of the men had gone there for the night to get drunk, be merry, and generally cause some strife. But, the night had only just begun, so therefore the men were still in the taverns, drinking to their heart and stomach's content. The streets were silent except for the occasional passing carriage, and Will had no qualms about walking around right now. In the open.

He slid a hand down to his side and gripped the handle of the sword that hung there. He was nervous, but he wasn't worried. If this simple thing let him be rid of Jack Sparrow for the rest of his life… then so be it. He would do it. Still, it annoyed him that Jack had just waltzed in and asked him to do this. After all, Jack was the one who was the greatest pick-pocket, or so he said. Sighing, Will stopped outside Norrington's home. He was going to screw this up, he knew it.

"Stealing is not my speciality." he muttered and sighed before his face turned determined and then he hurried around the back of the house to wait until Norrington went to sleep. Jack had told him about a map that was kept in the safe on the second floor of the two-storey house. The captain of the _Black Pearl _had apparently heard about it while listening at the window. Will was, to say the least, a little surprised at how easily Norrington had let slip about said information, but, as Will had said, the poor commodore didn't know that a pirate was hanging around under his window.

Will waited nearly until midnight, and he was nearly drifting off to sleep by the time Norrington went to bed. Once all the lights had gone out in the large house, Will hurried in from the garden and tried the back door. As he had thought, it was unlocked for the servants if need be. Smirking, Will opened it and slid in, making sure not to go out of the shadows that broke up at least half the room. Looking around to make sure no one was watching or even there, Will hurried in through what looked like the laundry room and then paused a moment to get his bearings.

He had only ever been in James Norrington's house only once, and he wasn't really sure where he was supposed to go. He had been here with Elizabeth and that had been a long time ago now. Spotting the stairs, Will hurried up them, but kept his steps light, almost like he was swordfighting. The balls of his feet barely touched the step before he was up the next one. The top of the stairs was bathed in moonlight from a nearby window, and Will purposely kept right to the wall and in the shadow. Now… where did he go from here? And why wasn't Jack doing this!? Will frowned as the excuse the pirate had made came back to him.

"_If I did it, then they'd know it was me! I mean, come on, the _Pearl _ain't exactly 'ard to miss, is she? And you know you're way around 'ere better than I do. So, it's up to you!"_ and Jack had winked roguishly, which caused Will to steam even more. Who did that man think he was!? Oh yeah… a pirate. That explained the whole kit and caboodle. Also, it hadn't been until now that Will realized that Jack was in fact lying through his teeth, and was too cowardly to come and do this himself.

After all, the _Pearl _was easily spotted, which in other words meant that Jack must have hidden it somewhere where it wouldn't be spotted. There was the proof that Jack had been lying. Looking around, Will saw a door down the hall that looked like it had James Norrington engraved into the door. Okay, so that was the master bedroom, now, where was that damn room with the safe in it?

There was a door to his left that looked a little suspicious, and the servants usually stayed on the first floor of these grand houses, so, Will made for the door. Locked. Will sighed inwardly. Jack had taught him how to lock pick before he had left. Great. He hadn't really wanted to use that skill as of yet, actually, he never wanted to use that skill in all his life but… it was going to be used now whether he liked it or not.

Pulling a lock-picking needle from his pocket (Jack had given it to him for the job), he pushed it into the lock on the door and began scratching at it, moving the pick around until he hit the yielding button that clicked and the door swung open. Trying to deny the feeling of self-satisfaction surfacing within him, Will moved into the room and blinked upon seeing the safe housed in the wall on the other side of the room.

Narrowing his eyes suspiciously, Will looked around as he walked in. The room was empty apart from a large, circular desk in the middle of the room surrounded by hard backed, mahogany wood chairs. There was a window at the opposite end of the room and the moonlight was making the room almost glow. Sneaking over to the safe, Will inspected the combination lock on it, and then took a deep breath before pressing his ear to it and beginning to try and crack the code.

First left, then right, then left again. Swing it around, back to the right.

Click!

There! That was it! The feeling of self-satisfaction grew within Will, but once again he pushed it away. He wasn't going to be proud of something illegal. He would never in his life be proud of something illegal. Opening the door, Will searched among a leather purse, a glass chest and the bit of parchment that told Norrington of his promotion, to find the heavy piece of soft leather that had the map engraved into it. Will allowed himself to relax some then before a light in the room made him turn around in alarm and stuff the map down into the waistband at the back of his pants. Pulling his jacket quickly back over the top, Will frowned at the man now holding a lamp in his face.

"I see you've taken to petty thievery, Mr Turner." Norrington said as he glared down at the young man before him. Will raised an eyebrow.

"I never stole anything." he replied in a voice that was hard and strong. True, he was an honest man, but as Jack had once said but Will had never heard, never trust the honest man because you never knew what they were going to do. Norrington smirked and laughed humourlessly as he pushed past Will in his dressing gown.

"Then this safe got open on it's own? Well, then I must call the locksmith to have a look at it, musn't I." Norrington stated as he turned back to glare at Will.

"I guess you should." Will replied without even the hint of a smile. A smile would give him away. He kept his back well away from Norrington, and the commodore noticed this almost instantly. After chasing pirates for as long as he had, he wasn't going to be fooled simply by that trick. Now, Norrington knew for a fact that William Turner wouldn't steal gold, so that wasn't it. What else was in his safe? Surely not his promotion papers, and his glass chest would mean nothing to a lowly blacksmith. The only other thing was the map. He smiled inwardly. This couldn't have played any better into his hands. Holding the lamp up high, he could see the lie written clearly on Will's face, but he chose to ignore it.

"Fine. I can see that nothing is missing. Please leave my house immediately or I will be forced to arrest you. And I do not think Elizabeth would like that one bit." Norrington warned. Will gave him one last glance before turning and hurrying out. He ran down the stairs and escaped out the door and didn't look back. Maybe if he had, he would have seen Norrington watching him from the window.

Will ran back to the smithy and burst in through the door, slamming it behind him and panting like anything. Jack, who had been sitting in a chair near the fire, looked up. Mr Brown had gone home hours before and Jack had taken the vacated seat.

"Did you get it?" Jack asked, getting to his feet and staring up at the heavily panting boy. Will nodded, eyes closed tight.

"Got… it…" he said and Jack almost squealed, but he kept his manly composure.

"Wha s'matter with you boy?" Jack asked, finally realizing that Will was out of breath. The blacksmith shook his head.

"Nothing. Nearly got caught… ran back." he panted before letting his head rest back against the door, "We have to leave. Now. Tonight."

"Right. O'course. Norrington won't be too 'appy when he realizes 'is map is gone. Come on then." and Jack moved up the short flight of stairs and stopped when Will held out an arm.

"No. Have to leave a note for Elizabeth. She was coming to see me sometime tomorrow." he said. Jack blinked and then laughed nervously.

"Well, ya see Will, after I 'eard about this treasure, I knew that you would want it, the treasure that is. So, I took the liberty of visiting dear old Lizzie and telling 'er that you would be leaving before the night was out! And, well…" he trailed off and looked towards the door that led to the back of the smithy. Elizabeth walked out, already clad in a comfortably loose white shirt, and a leather vest with roomy black pants and leather boots akin to Jack's and Will's. She had a sheath at her waist, and a sword was already in it. Will blinked in shock before turning angry eyes on Jack.

"You told her? You invited her along!?" he yelled, the fact that he was out of breath forgotten in the light of his newly rising temper. Elizabeth was instantly offended and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"No he didn't! I know that every time you and Captain Jack Sparrow go on an adventure, sometime or another I am going to be dragged into it as well. I thought I'd save time and effort by just coming along in the first place. Oh, and by the way, hello to you too Will." and she sniffed haughtily and angrily. Jack watched her for a moment before raising an eyebrow and looking at Will, who was flabbergasted to say the least. He didn't know what to say.

"Well…" Jack begun, looking between the two and then tugging at the braids on his chin, "If we're going to sail, we should do it now, don't ye think?" and he looked between the two again.

"Yes. Let's go." Will replied, "But, Elizabeth, you have to stay here!" and Jack sighed. This was going to take all night. He flopped back into the chair and swung a leg over the armrest, swinging it idly back and forth while Will and Lizzie fought out their dispute. He already knew Elizabeth was going to win, but Will was making some valid points. But Elizabeth was stubborn, almost as stubborn as Will, and that made their relationship just a little tougher on both parties. Jack blew out a heavy breath as Will began getting hot under the collar.

"Okay lad and lady, let's do it this way!" He said standing up and smiling at the two, "As your future Captain, I proclaim that you both shall come and Lizzie 'ere will be under our constant care. Savvy?" and he looked between the two before adding on a, "Captain's orders." Elizabeth and Will had no choice but to obey, especially if they were going to be sailing with Jack for the next… God knows how long.

"Fine." both said at the same time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And that's it. Next chapter will hopefully be longer. I would love feedback on this so I know how many people like it and whether it is worth continuing. I am writing this for my own benefit, and my own growth as a writer, so please, give me any feedback that you can. Questions, requests, anything like that. I have this whole story planned out already, but, anything you could provide would be of great help! Thankyou! **

**I really honestly can't say how long it will be until the next chapter is up, because in my other fandom... I have like, five stories going right now. Heh. I just decided to branch out a little and try a different fandom. See if I can write as well, when I'm not writing the same thing over and over again. Thankyou for taking the time to read! **


	2. Forward to Tortuga

**Sorry this took so long. I got a little sidetracked, and kept forgetting to update. Thankyou so much to Syntyche and HogwartShinobi for reviewing last chapter! This is for you guys!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**What calls to us Pirates**_

**By Plushie**

_**Chapter 2: Forward to Tortuga**_

The _Pearl _was sitting behind a large outcropping of rock, her black body and sails barely able to be seen against the night sky unless you were looking for it. The three figures rowing in a small boat were barely able to be seen as well. The glint of moonlight on the wet oar was about the only thing someone would see if they walked past, but even then it would be dismissed as simply a trick of the night. Will bit his lip and glanced at Elizabeth every five minutes, but she soon caught onto that and sent him back spine-chilling glares. Jack was left to do all the work, and the pirate captain found this a poor arrangement.

"Oi, Will, you do this." Jack ordered. Will frowned at him but did as he was told and Jack sat back next to Elizabeth. He sighed and tilted his head back so he could gaze up at the stars before looking back across to see the black shape of his beloved ship. He loved to just gaze at her, and watch as she bobbed gently in the sea. It was a wonderful sight.

A beautiful sight! He grinned as he watched it come closer and closer, and his feet longed to have those creaky boards under them again. One might say he was crazy to love a ship as much as he did, but then one might also say that any type of love was a good love. It all depended on how you looked at the situation, and Jack was looking at the whole situation. The _Pearl _was his ship, and his ship alone. He controlled her, and she listened. That was the way it worked.

"Jack. Jack Sparrow!" a voice demanded, trying to pull him out of his dreamland. Jack frowned.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, luv." he replied, turning to Elizabeth and she rolled her eyes.

"Are you alright? Will's been trying to ask you a question for the past five minutes and you've just been ignoring him." Elizabeth said. Jack looked towards the boy and noticed the glare he was getting before sighing and sitting up, dragging his eyes from the _Pearl_ again.

"What is it me boy?" Jack asked. Will sighed and tried again.

"Where are we going to go? The map tells us how to get there, but surely there's some catch to it?" Will asked. Jack shrugged and adjusted his hat so it was sitting a bit more comfortably on his head.

"Don't need to be a catch does there? As long as we have the path to the treasure, and the treasure is at the end of that path once we get there, then, the treasure will be ours!" Jack said with a smile, "But first…"

"Knew it…" Will muttered and Jack frowned before finishing his sentence.

"We have to go to Tortuga."

"Knew that was coming." Elizabeth commented, turning her face away and crossing her arms. Will's eyes widened slightly.

"Why? What are we going to find there?" Will asked angrily, "Apart from more rum."

"Exactly!" Jack replied, rubbing his hands together and then readjusting his rings, "More rum! What more could you ask for?"

"Are you serious?" Elizabeth asked as she turned back to face the captain. Jack blinked at her and the two people in the small boat who _didn't _live on rum, looked at each other and instantly knew the captain was in no way joking. Will let the matter go, for now, and looked up at the ship that he had just pulled up alongside.

"Come to see us again, eh Will?" Gibbs called as he looked down over the railing. He laughed heartily and took another swig from his bottle, "Thought you were just goin' land-ward ta see abou' a few things cap'n!"

"I did!" Jack returned, climbing up the rope ladder that had just been thrown down to them, "And here I am back with those few things, mate. Savvy?" and he ignored the offered hand as he stepped up onto the deck. Breathing deeply, Jack took in the smell of his ship, the smell of the rum in Gibbs' hand and the smell of the salt of the ocean all at once. Will climbed up behind him and then helped Elizabeth up. Every person on the deck looked towards them.

"Elizabeth! William!" They all cried and rushed over, most of them swaying drunkenly. Jack nicked Gibbs' bottle and took a heavy swig before returning it to his first mate and making for his room.

"Marty! We 'ave a heading!" Jack called, and the small dwarf hurried up to him, "Tortuga." And Marty saluted happily and ran to the helm. Will helped pull the anchor up and Elizabeth was called to help with the sails. Once they had done that, and the ship was sailing peacefully into the night, Jack came out of his cabin to call Elizabeth and Will in there after him. Gibbs was invited too… until Jack realized he was too drunk to be coherent and told the first mate to go and get some sleep. Outside, before the door shut, Will and Elizabeth heard Mr Cotton's bird singing 'dead man's chest'.

"Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum! Fourteen men on a dead man's chest, yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!" the bird sang in a halting voice. Elizabeth shook her head as she walked into the cabin, and Will shut the door behind them. The bird was instantly cut off, and Jack sat down behind his desk and picked up a pair of divider's and began pacing them across the map that Will had just stolen. Elizabeth looked down at the map for a moment before her eyes widened.

"That's Commodore Norrington's map!" she said and looked between the two men.

"Indeed it is, luv." Jack responded absently as he continued pacing the divider's over the map in front of him.

"You stole it!" she accused and Jack sat up and looked at her.

"I did not." he replied, offended before pointing at Will, "He did." Will jumped and frowned.

"Thanks Jack. You told me to do so!" Elizabeth looked between them before deciding it wasn't worth pursuing this train of conversation, and let the matter drop. Jack looked up with his classic wide-eyed, 'what are you talking about?' look. Will frowned and was about to speak when Elizabeth spoke over him.

"Never mind. Just… go on Jack." and she indicated the map with a short wave of her hand. Will was still steaming, but he calmed down as Jack began telling them interesting facts about the map.

"It's an odd little thing, there ain't no mistakin' that, but, it's got me buggered." and he pushed his hair back over his shoulder with a tinkle of trinkets before bending over the map again.

"Ya see, this ere, it's an island I've never even heard of." he said, pointing to a small island on the map. It was shaped like a round ended crescent moon.

"What's this here?" Elizabeth asked, leaning over it and tapping at the line that ran jaggedly through the middle of the island Jack was looking at. The captain shrugged.

"How the bloody hell would I know?" he growled, moving out from behind his desk and around to them, "Thus, that is the reason, and the point to our little trip to Tortuga." and he grinned as he tapped Will on the chest and then moved towards the door. Will blinked at Elizabeth, who looked equally perplexed, before they hurried after the captain.

"You see, Tortuga, my dear mates, is the place of fortuitous circumstances for pirates such as myself." Jack said as he made his way to the stairs that led down to the second level of the ship. Elizabeth looked up at Will with a raised eyebrow, but the blacksmith wasn't paying attention to her. Instead, he was focused entirely on Jack's back.

"So… you mean to say that going to Tortuga will lead us to the island?" he asked. Jack paused and looked over his shoulder, rubbing two of his fingers together in front of him.

"You're a roundabout boy, aren't you?" Jack remarked before shrugging slightly and moving down the stairs and into the crew's sleeping quarters. Will frowned in confusion.

"Then what do you mean?" he asked. Jack shrugged.

"I mean, we're going to Tortuga, to find the reason we need to go to this place, before 'eading off in our right direction, savvy?" and Jack was moving down the steps out of the crew's quarters and into the storage level. Will looked around interestedly while Elizabeth winced in obvious disgust. This place was rancid, wet, muddy and disgusting. Animals milled about, and made their noises. Will stepped on a chicken and it clucked loudly and fluttered away. Jack barely glanced at anything around him as he moved towards a door at the far end.

"Where are we going?" Elizabeth asked finally, getting annoyed with animals trying to bite, headbutt or chew on her. As the goats tended to try and do. Jack turned around abruptly, a ring of keys held in his hand.

"_I _am going to the rum cellar, and I take it from your current positions, that you're followin' me." he replied. Will rolled his eyes.

"I'm going back to the map." he said and turned around and walked away.

"Guess that leaves me down ere alone with you, eh love?" Jack said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively at Elizabeth. She scoffed in a disgusted fashion and followed after Will. Jack's lips twisted before he shrugged and unlocked the door, disappearing into the cellar.

---

The captain didn't resurface for a long time, and during that time Will had studied the map thoroughly, at least twenty times over. Elizabeth was nodding off in her chair and Will glanced at her before sighing heavily and reading over the map again. Up in the corner, was inscribed something that was smudged beyond reading, and the map itself was inscribed in heavy, black ink. The Island Jack had been pointing at, was unnamed, but it had a large crossbones beside it so Will immediately knew that wasn't good. Jack seemed to have missed that fact though.

"…and really bad eggs… hey hey!" a voice began outside and Will sighed.

"The captain's drunk…again…" he muttered to himself before tracing his finger along the jagged line that cut the island in half. He blinked when something else suddenly appeared on the map… at the corner of his vision. It was shimmering gently, barely even there, much akin to as if it were floating on top of water and being slowly faded by the waves. He squinted at it and could barely make out a triangular shape, with a large island in the middle. Will made to lean closer, but the door burst open and it faded and was gone.

"Damn…" he cursed before looking up to see Jack swaying in the doorway.

"I love that song!" he cried.

"So we've heard." Elizabeth commented tiredly as she lifted her head and yawned. Jack blinked.

"Oi… what are you all doing in my cabin?" he asked, his voice not even slurred by the drink. Well, not any more slurred than what was usual. Will sighed as he stood.

"Come on Elizabeth." he said, not game to leave the woman alone with a drunken Sparrow. Jack grinned lopsidedly and then stumbled sideways as the ship rocked heavily.

"Great! A party!"

"Go to bed Jack." Will said as he walked past, Elizabeth on his other side. Jack frowned.

"O-oi! I'm the captain ere!" and he chuckled merrily, "Captain." and then slammed the door once Will and Elizabeth had gone. Yawning heavily, Jack stumbled towards the desk and then sat down heavily.

"Now… let's see if we can see that funny lookin' triangle again, eh?" and he stared at the map… which split into two, which split into two more… and then began to circle each other. Jack frowned and sat back with a hefty sigh.

"Well that didn't work!" and he tossed the empty rum bottle across the room. He scratched at his beard before he dropped forward onto the map… dead asleep. Who knew the captain of the _Black Pearl_, was such a watchful captain.

---

The next morning dawned with an early and salty smelling mist that floated across the _Pearl. _There were only three people awake at this hour of the morning, when the sun rose and the sea turned pink instead of blue. One was the lookout in the Crow's nest, his eyes drooping tiredly but never leaving the horizon while a telescope was lodged in his vest and a rum bottle was in his hand. Another was Mr Cotton, standing behind the helm and twiddling it every now and again as he saw fit.

Going to Tortuga was as natural as sailing through open water with no heading to the crew, so it was easy enough for them to fade into a sort of daze while steering. The third was Will Turner, staring out at the sea and contemplating that triangle that he had seen on the map last night. How strange that had been. And the way it had appeared was even stranger. Will crossed his legs and leaned against the railing, watching the depths directly beneath him.

He couldn't deny, that being on this ship and being back out at sea was something that he had wanted for a long time. It was beautiful… and pirate's blood ran through his veins. Despite his attempts at becoming a civilised man, at associating himself with others who were nothing like pirates, he had still become one. It disturbed him… but made him satisfied at the same time.

"Ah, there ye are dear William. What are ye doing up here so early?" Jack's voice floated out to him as the captain moved out of his quarters. He closed the door and swayed over to Will's spot, fastening his second belt as he did so and then twisting it so it fell into place neatly. Will glanced at him.

"Watching." Will replied, not wanting to break the sunrise with too much speaking. He was a little annoyed at Jack's interruption to tell the truth, and he would be a lot happier if the pirate would just go back into his cabin and live off of his drink again. Jack seemed to pick this up in Will's voice… but didn't pay it any heed. After all, Will was on _his _ship, and as captain, Jack was free to do whatever his heart desired.

"Well," Jack replied, not offended at all, but filtering an offended tone through his voice so he could mess around with Will's conscience. It was always fun to see other people squirm, "I could see that from yer stance, but, what are ye really doin?"

"I told you Jack, watching." Will replied, not caring that he had offended Jack in the slightest. In fact, he'd be a lot happier if Jack _would _get offended. Then maybe he could get some peace and quiet.

"Dear Will, anyone'd think yer tryin' to get rid o' me." and Jack leaned against the rail. Will grew more and more agitated by the second before finally he huffed a heavy sigh and walked away angrily. Jack smirked after him before following, swaying along the deck and only pausing to scratch at the mast. He'd been doing this every time he passed it for the last month or so, and the dirty patch hadn't gotten any cleaner, but Jack's nails had gotten all the dirtier for it. Will made his way up to the bow, moving to stand behind the railing there.

"Bloody pirate…" he muttered vehemently as he heard Jack's uneven footfalls coming up the stairs behind him.

"Now, maybe ye can give me the proper answer this time, otherwise we'll be runnin' in circles for the next half hour, round a subject that you wanna talk about, and I don't particularly wanna hear about, but as I have no choice, I guess I should listen and not pay attention…savvy?" and he grinned, faltered as he rethought what he had said and then grinned even harder as he realized it was exactly what he had meant to say. Will turned to him with narrowed eyes.

"…What?" he asked, not understanding anything of what Jack had just said. Jack blinked.

"Just tell me what's on ye mind, laddie." he replied and scoffed, muttering under his breath and leaning on the rail with crossed arms. Will frowned.

"I just wanted to watch the sunset." he muttered. Jack blinked at the sun and then turned back to Will with brows furrowed.

"That…" and he pointed a the horizon with ever twitching fingers, "would be a sunrise." and he raised an eyebrow. Will groaned and let his head drop forward. That whole plan had backfired. How had he managed to stuff that up? It was Jack's doubletalking, that's what it was. It was making his head swim. But then, it had never been any different. Jack looked mightily pleased with himself though.

"Was thinkin'." Will finally mumbled.

"Can't hear ye." Jack teased. Will glared at him. Jack was treating him like a little damn kid, and it was starting to grate on his last nerve. He hadn't even been on this ship for twenty-four hours, and already Jack was annoying the hell out of him. Still… It wouldn't hurt to talk to someone about his thoughts. And Jack was as trustworthy a person as they came, despite his pirate nature.

"Was thinking, maybe you shouldn't have let Elizabeth come." he said. Jack smiled and looked out to sea. He had had a feeling it was something like that. Wait… what the hell did he care!? Damned honest streak…

"Will… m'boy, do ye think I would've let her come if I knew she was going ta be in danger?"

"Yes." Will answered immediately. Jack smiled and raised a hand, seeming to congratulate Will.

"No. Of course not." and he grinned at Will, "Think about it William, if I hadn't of let her come…" Will sighed and rolled his eyes and faced the sea. He came another speech that he wouldn't even have understood if he had of tried, "Then she would have been dragged into it at some stage. Or, she would've come looking for ye, or something." and he shrugged. Will blinked. Had Jack just… made sense? Jack seemed to be thinking along those lines as well, as he turned on his heel and made for the stairs again.

"I need me rum." and he moved towards the captain's cabin. Will took one last look at the orange and pink sea before trotting after the captain. He caught up just as Jack was making his way through the door, and Will followed.

"Oi! No entrance unless you 'ave captain's permission." Jack barked, turning around. Will paused and frowned.

"Permission to enter, captain?" he asked. Should have remembered that from last time. Jack looked him up and down and then shrugged and walked over to his desk again. Will followed him in and closed the door.

"Jack, last night, I saw something strange on that map." Will said, hurrying over to the desk to look back down at the bit of hide lying on Jack's desk. Actually, last night Will hadn't noticed how strange Jack's desk truly was. Bits of paper littered the sides, but were almost placed strategically in different positions to make a sort of pattern. Broken quills lay over the top of the paper and Will found himself almost surprised that Jack could write, but then of course, to be a pirate and charlatan such as he was, he needed the necessary skills of reading and writing to get by while pulling a heist.

Still… it was still strange. Jack's compass was placed near to the map, and was spinning crazily as was normal. Will had long since figured it was either broken, or magical in some way. Some sort of magic, or witchery had been placed upon it. Or… it was just broken, and Will figured it was more than likely that. On the front of the desk, were small trinkets and little statues of things that Will found very strange indeed. But Will had to look up, as Jack had paused and was now looking at him.

"Ye saw it too?" he asked. Will blinked and then nodded slowly. Good, it wasn't just him then. Jack looked down at the map, "Where?" and Will pointed to the side of the map that he had seen the triangle appear on. Jack nodded.

"What did it look like?" Will asked. Jack slowly sat down.

"A triangle."

"Yes. But, it faded before I could get a good look." Will said, restraining himself from sending an accusing glare at the captain sitting before him. Jack nodded.

"Yes." the room was silent, and Jack fidgeted before getting up and grabbing a bottle of rum from beside his bed and taking a heavy swig. Will was staring at the map, trying to invoke the image of the triangle, but he just couldn't seem to get it to come up. After five minutes of good, hard staring, Will looked up to see Jack was now sitting on his bed and seemed to be in deep thought.

"I had heard of a place… but that couldn't be it. Surely." he muttered to himself. Will narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Jack shook his head and then looked up at Will.

"I think…" he said, in a tone that Will had rarely heard Jack use other than when he was talking in complete seriousness, "Will, me boy, I think we've found a map to the Bermuda Triangle." Silence reigned in the room after this statement until Will, after searching his mind for some reference to what Jack had said, spoke up.

"Bermuda Triangle?"

"Yeah… it's a place that no one can find, but when they do… they don't return. That's all rumour though, cos, ya know, someone goes to a place, and doesn't come back, then, you don't know if they did actually come back or not."

"What?"

"Well, they coulda gone somewhere completely different, couldn' they?"

"I guess." Will muttered, trying to think that over in his head but upon deciding that it was just too much to even try to register in his tired mind, gave it up. Silence once again descended upon the room, both men caught up in their own thoughts.

"Port Tortuga!" the lookout shouted. Now they knew where they were going… they had to find out how to get there.

---

If this was as easy as it was going to get, then Commodore James Norrington of Port Royal, was going to have no trouble in getting to that island. He had been hoping that someone would come along, and fortune had been good when it had given him the worst, and best pirate in all of the Caribbean. Now he would be able to kill three birds with a single stone. After all, for all his accomplishments and commendations, Will Turner had joined company with a known Pirate. And that led in turn to an instant hanging. Norrington unsheathed his sword the slightest bit and inspected the handle before letting it slide back into the sheath again.

"Sir, do you want us to attack? They're in easy range." a young man said, running up to him and saluting. Norrington frowned but then waved a hand at him.

"No. Leave them. They're going to lead us to something I've wanted to find for a long time." and he watched as the black ship hovered on the horizon, "A _**very** _long time.

"Sir!" and the boy saluted, clicked his heels and then scurried away. Norrinton watched him go and then looked out at the _Pearl _again. Oh yes, he was going to get it this time, and then to boost his confidence, he was going to arrest Captain Jack Sparrow, and William Turner and then, Elizabeth would have no choice but to marry him. He wasn't a very forceful man, especially when it came to touchy subjects like that, but, Elizabeth really wouldn't have any other choice.

Her father would push her in the right direction, and then it would be done. Norrington frowned at the thought of William Turner and the Sparrow, before marching stiffly up to the helm and standing beside the steerer. Unfortunately, he would have to go through Tortuga to do it, but Captain/Commodore James Norrington didn't know that… yet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
